


It's Your Birthday

by HunnyBun (orphan_account)



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Facials, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HunnyBun
Summary: It's Peony's birthday, and what better way to celebrate it than with his dear old best friend- Jade Curtiss? Well, perhaps celebration is not the way one would put it. Peony asks Jade to do something special for him- a little bit of roleplay that brings them a little closer to their actual titles. Unfortunately for Jade, he has too much of a soft spot for the enthusiastic Emperor to say no to these new antics. After taking some time to prepare and waiting for the day to end, Jade makes his way to the Emperor's quarters for a little bit of night activities.Shameless self-indulgence because... heck, no one's probably gonna do it if I don't.





	It's Your Birthday

“Happy birthday, Your Majesty,” Jade spoke, turning around to close the door and lock it before someone thought to open it without warning. There were many time when they had almost been caught by some of the maids, and today would not become that day their shenanigans would be seen by a third party.

Peony whipped around, annoyance apparent and taking his time in stepping toward the man before him. “Thanks, Colonel, but I would prefer that birthday wish be told to me with my name instead, you know.” That comment only earned a smirk. Peony lifted his arms, looping them around Jade’s neck and pulling him in for a hug. Jade could only grunt, tensing up and poking Peony’s side. Said Emperor could only laugh as he let go of Jade. “That doesn’t really do much, I hope you know.”

“You say that, and yet you released me.”  
“I’m not going to this time,” Peony retorted, grasping Jade’s wrist and tugging him forward. As their bodies collided, Peony slipped his hands to the front of Jade’s coat, working on getting it off and already pressing his lips on Jade’s neck. Peony could feel Jade’s pulse quicken as Peony left wet, sloppy kisses on his neck, and that action left Jade momentarily breathless.  
“Peony,” he breathed. All Peony could do was feel a wave of heat start to rise within him, and honestly, seeing Jade like this… breathless, blushing like a lovely woman asked for tea, and gasping his name left him weak in the knees.

Jade took the opportunity of Peony’s pause and pushed him onto the bed with a chuckle. “Getting distracted now, are we? I’m not here for you to watch me.” The Colonel smirked, being mindful to not step on some nearby rappig- one of those pets- as he made his way closer to the edge of the bed. He carefully shooed it away with his foot, hearing a slight protest from his dear friend. “Would you rather I just stepped on it instead?”

“Hey, that’s mean. Plus, that was Gelda you almost stepped on too,” Peony protested, rolling his eyes at Jade, who mimicked the motion. “Yulia, you’re still as annoying as ever.”  
“And you’re still childish as ever, Peony,” Jade spat back.  
“Ohhh, now that you’re all buddy-buddy with the Emperor, you think you can talk like that to me now?” Peony stood from the bed, smiling. “Well, we’ll have to fix that attitude before it becomes a problem.”

Jade looked at Peony from behind his glasses, tutting at the Emperor’s words. “We’ll see about that, if you can manage to.” He watched as Peony pulled some items for today’s game out of a drawer. However, it didn’t last for very long as he began to look straight ahead, head held high while eyeing the now circling Emperor.  
“You need to be put in your place, soldier,” Peony taunted. He roughly pulled Jade’s hands behind his back, tying them together tightly. He took a second to admire his work before circling back in front of Jade. “Now, kneel.”

Jade blinked, then slowly let a smile creep on his features. “Make me.”

Those words were all it took for Peony to reach up to Jade’s shoulders, pushing him down on his knees. Peony began taking off his belt, and it wasn’t too long before his hard length sprung out towards Jade’s face. Peony sat on the bed, grabbing Jade by the collar and dragging him toward the bed. Jade attempted to get him off, but the sting of tight rope kept him from moving his hands too much. Peony pulled Jade’s face away from the rope and towards him, gently stroking it and pulling his glasses off. He put his thumb in Jade’s mouth, opening it while the other hand brushed some hair out of Jade’s face.

“I’m going to make you regret ever talking back to me,” Peony hissed, forcing his cock into Jade’s mouth to silence him. He moved his hands into Jade’s hair, letting his nails slightly dig into the skin and grasping his hair like he was holding on for dear life as he began to thrust. With Peony so deep in his mouth, he had no choice but to seal his lips around his cock, but Jade was not going to give in so easily. He bobbed his mouth, slowly taking Peony’s dick to its hilt, then coming out about halfway before sinking down again.  
The warmth and wetness of Jade’s mouth only made him harder, and when Jade brushed his teeth against his length, Peony could only moan. “Oh, Jade-- fuck, Jade. That feels so good.” It only encouraged Jade to go faster, and he more confidently began to suck Peony’s cock, bringing his tongue up and down Peony’s entire length. He hummed slightly, which only made Peony groan louder and begin to push his hips against Jade’s movements. Peony brought one hand to steady himself on the bed as he thrusted faster. “Jade, your mouth feels so amazing,” he said, guiding Jade down his length with the hand in Jade’s hair. Peony moaned, twisted, and had a hard time switching between breathing and moaning out Jade’s name. Right before he reached his peak, he pulled out of Jade’s mouth, leaving a trail of spit to come down the side of Jade’s mouth. 

He released Jade from his grasp, brushing his hand on the head of his cock and pumping it. “I’m gonna cum,” he whined, thrusting into his hand. It wasn’t very long before one of Peony’s rubs set him off, cock twitching as hot spunk spewed on Jade’s face. Jade gasped, shooting Peony a dirty look. This only made the Emperor slap his dick against the Colonel’s face, brushing his still warm and now stick cock against beautiful, pale white and cum-covered skin. “Lick it off, and clean up real good. Tell me how much you love my cock,” he spoke.  
Jade obediently lapped up the seed trailing down Peony’s cock, rubbing his face against it mostly in an attempt to get his face clean but also showing his dick some odd form of affection. “I love your cock, Peony,” Jade spoke softly, turning his face down and looking up at his Emperor. “I’d love your cock more if you fucked me with it.”

At those words, Peony moved quickly to remove his shirt, untie Jade from his bonds, and aid Jade in quickly getting his clothes off. “Yeah, is that what you want?” he asked as he undid Jade’s belt, watching as Jade’s own semi-hard penis rose up. He took it into his hands, working his way down from the head to the base and keeping Jade moaning. As he moved towards the base, Peony sealed his mouth on the tip of Jade’s cock, feeling as some pre leaked from Jade and hit his tongue. The salty taste only made Peony moan, swirling his tongue around the tip and earning groans from Jade. “Peony-- ah,” Jade spoke, bringing a hand to his mouth to keep himself from showing too much pleasure. But as Peony kept working on sucking him off and stroking him, Jade began to feel his legs slowly but surely give out. “Fuck-- fuck me.”

“Shh-- soon enough, dear,” Peony spoke, spitting on Jade’s hard cock and letting go. Peony spun Jade onto his stomach and pushed him over the bed, ass held high in the air. The cold air against Jade’s body left him shivering, and he softly whined to get Peony to hurry up. Peony grabbed the bottle of lube on the ground and began to spread it over his hands generously, stroking his cock to lube it up before taking the time to oil up Jade’s ass, slipping his hands between those two cheeks and rubbing his ass. Jade gasped at the cold feeling of the lubricant against his asshole, and to have Peony fondle his ass like that only made Jade press his ass further against Peony. “Peony, fuck me,” he purred.

Peony took this as the signal that Jade was ready enough. He pushed one digit into Jade’s asshole, thrusting slightly before he added a second one. Upon adding the second digit, he began to move his fingers in a scissoring motion to stretch out his hole. Jade pushed against Peony’s fingers, attempting to get Peony in deeper and fuck himself. Peony laughed at Jade, who pouted slightly at the action. “What, can’t get enough of me, can you?” He slapped Jade’s ass, watching it slightly bounce and feeling proud of himself as Jade gasped and a red mark appeared on it. “Admit it, you love it when I fuck you hard like this. You’re a slut for my cock, and best of all, you’re just the Emperor’s little fuck toy.” He pulled on Jade’s hair, hard, with one hand while the other reached to pump Jade’s cock. Jade grunted and balled his hands into the sheets, trying not to show much if any pain and trying to keep his moans down.

“If you’re going to be all talk and no walk, I’m--” Jade was cut off by Peony starting to fuck him with three fingers, moaning but shaking it off quickly with a huff. “I’m going to leave you rock hard so that you can pump your own cock.” This earned a yelp from Peony, who quickly retracted his hand from Jade’s ass and slapped his other butt cheek.  
“Don’t you speak to me like that, and you didn’t admit it, so I’m going to make you admit all those things now,” he said, lining up the tip of his cock to Jade’s entrance. Jade pushed into Peony to try and get his cock in, but Peony only pulled away and tugged on Jade’s hair harshly. “No, not until I hear it from your mouth.” Peony’s hand released Jade’s hard cock, leaving it twitching in the cold air. He rubbed his tip against Jade’s puckered asshole in circles, slightly pushing it in but pulling out before he could get his head too far in. It left Jade gasping, frustrated, and needy. Jade bucked his hips against Peony’s cock, trying to sink it into his ass but only getting himself even more worked up. He stopped, breathing and shivering at having to pull away from Peony’s warmth.

“I’m…” he began, at a loss for actually getting the words to come out of his mouth. “Would you just fuck me already?” Jade gave in, turning his blushing face away from Peony. For him, that was enough, he set his hands on Jade’s hip. The first thrust in brought his head inside Jade’s ass, which sent Jade moaning and grasping at the sheets. “Peony! Ah, fuck--” he bit back, taking a second before beginning to grind against Peony. As Peony began to fully hilt himself into Jade, Jade’s whine also rose in pitch as Peony’s cock filled him. Peony paused, getting adjusted to the new warmth and tightness of Jade’s asshole before slowly pulling away and thrusting back in. He kept his pace slow, agonizingly slow for Jade. “Fuck, Peony, do you want me to shout it?” he hissed, gasping for breath as the Emperor fucked him way too slow for his taste. Jade could see Peony smirk as if he had won this round, and Peony bucked his hips hard. “Yes! I’m a little slut for your cock!” he shouted, trying to very little avail to keep his voice from being heard outside of Peony’s room. This earned him Peony bucking his hips into Jade, and Jade could only scratch at the sheets as Peony started to pump Jade’s cock faster. “Make me your fuck toy- I need your cock so bad,” he moaned out, pushing back against Peony to get him deeper and deeper into his asshole.

Once Peony hit Jade’s prostate, Jade felt what could only be described as a great fire coil in his stomach and electricity flow through him. “Fuck, Peony! Yes, fuck me just like that until I cum,” Jade whined, bouncing his ass on Peony’s cock faster. Peony released the hand on his cock to hold onto Jade’s hips and started to buck wildly against Jade. The heat within them both was rising rapidly, and Peony knew that the two of them were so close to climaxing. The way Jade spoke so shamelessly like that almost sent Peony over the edge, especially with how sweet and sexy Jade sounded when he was getting fucked like that, but he was determined to cum after Jade had been thoroughly fucked and came. Luckily, it wouldn’t be too long until that.   
“Ah, Jade, you feel so warm and tight,” Peony moaned, laying his head against Jade’s back and pressing kisses into it.   
“Of course, I can only feel this full and excited with you, Your Majesty.” Jade purred out, moaning getting louder and louder as he approached his climax. When he did, Jade howled and wildly pushed back into Peony’s hips. In return, Peony reached his own climax not too much later, burying his penis deep into Jade with one hard buck and feeling his spunk fill Jade’s asshole. To not scream, Peony had bitten down on Jade’s back in an attempt to quiet himself. He knew Jade was much better at keeping quiet for these kinds of things. The two spent a few moments like that, attempting to catch their breaths and linger in the afterglow of their sex. Jade looked absolutely stunning underneath Peony, covered in light sweat from the intense fucking and blushing from still being slightly embarrassed by his words earlier. Peony lingered in the moment, enjoying himself before a cough interrupted him.

“I know you enjoy being inside of me, Peony, but I think that’s enough,” Jade said, pulling away from Peony, who pulled his own cock out of Jade’s now leaking asshole. He admired the work he’d done on Jade’s ass once more before helping him up from the floor. Peony flopped on the bed, laying on his back and sprawling out to stretch. Jade moved in to lay next to the Emperor and nuzzle his face into his neck. Peony smiled and moved to press a kiss onto Jade’s head. “Thanks for that, Jade,” he said, turning on his side to put an arm around Jade’s waist and pull him close. “Sorry for coming on your face the first time and making you feel uncomfortable.”  
“Mmm, I wonder who’s fault it was for making me saw those awful things,” Jade teased, wrapping his own arm around Peony. It was too chilly to be naked in this room, and even the rappigs knew it as Jade watched a few of the rappigs make his and Peony’s clothes into a small bed for them to snuggle into. “Perfect,” he muttered, looking back at the Emperor. He pecked the Emperor’s cheek.  
“I didn’t make you say those things, and plus, you couldn’t even say it without me having to get it out of you,” Peony retorted, rolling his eyes at Jade. He sat up, pulling up the blankets to cover Jade. He smiled at his friend snuggling into the fabric, closing his eyes and breathing in the smell deeply. “Want me to get a bath ready for you?”  
Jade opened one of his eyes to look up at Peony. “If you do that, I hope a certain buffoon knows that I will refuse any further attempts of you trying to cuddle up in bed with me.” With that, Peony laughed and nuzzled underneath the blankets, looping his arms around Jade and pressing a kiss onto Jade’s mouth. They lingered there, Jade licking against Peony’s lips to gain access to Peony’s mouth. Peony brushed his tongue against Jade’s, pulling back a bit after and smiling widely. “I love you, you pain in my ass.” Peony felt like flowers inside of him blossomed after seeing Jade truly smile back at him.

“...I love you too, Peony.”


End file.
